Si tú me miras
by Airam2moons
Summary: Mini-Albertfic AU época actual en la preparatoria "Lakewood" donde Candy es la profesora de Albert. Inspirado en la canción "Si tú me miras" de Alejandro Sanz para el Reto musical 80s y 90s
1. Chapter 1

_Mini-Albertfic AU época actual en la preparatoria "Lakewood" donde Candy es la profesora de Albert. Inspirado en la canción "Si tú me miras" de Alejandro Sanz para el Reto musical 80s y 90s. Es la primera vez que participo en un reto, así que a ver qué tal sale... deseéme suerte! y porfa comenten!_

 _Los personajes pertenecen a Nagita e Igarashi._

\+ o + o +

Al terminar el ensayo del coro de la preparatoria "Lakewood" el salón de música quedó vacío, salvo por dos siluetas que se refugiaban en la penumbra.

-Qué fácil decir te quiero cuando estamos solos -dijo Albert, abrazando a Candy contra su pecho. El uniforme escolar le sentaba maravillosamente, con la camisa blanca, el saco marino y los pantalones a cuadros escoceses.

-Lo difícil es hacerlo cuando escuchan todos -contestó Candy, dando un paso hacia atrás y mordiéndose la uña del pulgar-. Sigo sin comprender cómo es que hemos llegado a esta situación. Soy tu maestra de instituto, siete años mayor que tú… y me he enamorado como una chiquilla.

Albert acarició la mejilla de Candy y dijo:

-Es el destino. No tengo otra forma de explicarlo.

-Ha sido una debilidad mía -dijo Candy, llena de culpa.

-¿Debilidad? ¡No lo dices en serio! Hemos tenido que ser tan fuertes y valientes para estar juntos… ¿O ya se te olvidó que me hiciste esperar hasta que cumplí los dieciocho para besarnos?

-¡Ay, Albert! -dijo ella y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

-Creíste que con eso me olvidaría de ti.

-Sí, pensé que con eso sería suficiente para tomar distancia y entrar en razón. No lo hice solo por ti, también por mí, pero no pude sacarte de mi corazón. Es que… si tú me miras… si tú me miras…

Candy fue incapaz de terminar la frase, pero Albert sabía muy bien lo irresistible que era estar juntos.

-Vamos, Candy, nuestro amor nos hace fuertes. Así como tú enseñas música que no tiene palabras, yo te enseñaré a decir te quiero, sin hablar, mientras tengamos un secreto que ocultar.

Albert, a pesar de su juventud, entendía lo peligroso de esta relación, especialmente para Candy. La locura de quererla como un fugitivo lo había hecho distanciarse hasta de sus amigos, que no podrían entender esa relación.

Curiosamente, cuanto más crecía la injusticia, más grandes eran las ganas de luchar por su amor.

Candy miró a Albert. Era un muchacho muy maduro para su edad. Desde la primera vez que lo había visto en un festival escolar, tocando la gaita y vestido con el traje tradicional escocés, había quedado impactada por la dulzura de su rostro, pero no imaginaba que algunos meses más tarde, él tendría el atrevimiento de cortejarla.

Al principio había tomado sus halagos y pequeños regalos como un intento de ganarse una buena calificación, pero pronto la mirada persistente de Albert logró inquietarla y remover sentimientos que no eran apropiados entre una maestra y su alumno menor de edad.

Aunque había intentado hacer como que no sucedía nada, Candy pasaba grandes apuros porque lo que ella callaba, lo gritaban los rubores encendidos en su rostro cuando estaba cerca de Albert. Lo peor era que él se daba cuenta y lo hacía notar con sonrisas suspicaces.

Así que los rubores de una y las sonrisas del otro se convirtieron en palabras de un lenguaje nuevo construido solo para ellos, amantes perseguidos que tenían que esconder su voz.

La situación había sido tolerable mientras la atracción creciente entre ellos era algo no hablado. Todo el teatro y el disimulo se acabó para Candy cuando debió ser chaperona en un campamento escolar, en las colinas cercanas a la preparatoria "Lakewood".

Albert había buscado un momento a solas para declararse a Candy. La oportunidad llegó cuando el grupo buscaba leña para la fogata al anochecer.

En una de las colinas, a la luz de las estrellas, Candy creyó estar sola y se detuvo a mirar la luna. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Albert estaba a su lado, tuvo un sobresalto enorme.

Él se había acercado con decisión y, sin perder un momento, había dicho:

-Estoy enamorado de usted… de ti, Candy. Si he tardado tanto en decírtelo es solo porque quería estar seguro de que tú también sientes lo mismo por mí. Y ahora no me queda ninguna duda.

Candy no había podido desmentirlo y le rogó que se olvidara de ella por el bien de los dos. Con lo que no contaba era con el temple de Albert, que le dijo:

-Sé que piensas que para mí esto es un juego, pero te aseguro que no lo es. Pídeme la prueba que quieras de que mi amor es sincero.

Fue entonces que Candy lo había hecho prometer guardar la distancia hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

-¿Significa que cuando cumpla dieciocho podré besarte? -había respondido Albert, dejando boquiabierta a Candy. Y ella, en su desconcierto, aceptó el trato.

Ahora, al recordarlo, Candy volvía a sentir un acelerón en el corazón. Pero no debido al primer beso, secreto y arrebatador, que habían compartido en el cumpleaños de Albert, hacía algunos meses… sino por que se acercaba el plazo de cumplir otra promesa hecha a Albert: Después de la graduación, cuando ya no fueran más alumno y maestra, harían el amor por primera vez…


	2. Chapter 2

_Bien, parece que esta historia va a continuar gracias a sus reviews y su interés… qué alegría que les gustó. Y qué mejor forma de empezar el año que con una actualización. Porfa sigan dejándome sus opiniones. Hablo por mí y por otras fickers, necesitamos su interés y sus comentarios para inspirarnos a escribir._  
 _El fragmento de la canción pertenece a su autor, Alejandro Sanz. Está aquí porque con las dos canciones que he citado, inspiró este fic._

\+ o + o +

Albert escuchaba algo de música, a las afueras del Café Plaza, mientras esperaba a que llegara Annie. Esa mañana en la escuela, ella le había pedido que se reunieran en ese lugar porque necesitaba su ayuda para conseguir el regalo de graduación para Archie, su novio desde hacía un par de años.

Cuando Albert estuvo a punto de entrar al café, se dio cuenta de que ese mismo lugar había elegido Candy para reunirse con Terry. Candy le había contado que su exnovio le había pedido verse para charlar esa tarde, pero encontrarlos allí había sido mera coincidencia.

Albert había preferido no importunar a Candy y esperar por Annie afuera. Cierto era que le causaba bastante curiosidad saber qué intenciones tenía Terry, y que tenía una buena oportunidad de espiar, pero hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y, para obligarse a pensar en otra cosa, se concentró en la letra de la canción que estaba escuchando.

" _Mi habitación en silencio está_  
 _Templado el aire y yo, que pienso en soledad_  
 _Locamente enamorado, locamente enamorado_  
 _No sé que es lo que me pasa_  
 _Pero solo puedo pensar en ti_  
 _Locamente enamorado, locamente enamorado, sí._  
 _Todo irá bien, ya verás, me digo porque quiero estar_  
 _Convencido._

 _Son tan fuertes tus miradas_  
 _Elegantes y estudiadas_  
 _Yo soy sólo un adolescente, pero entraré en tu mente_  
 _Pisando fuerte, pisando fuerte._ "

Albert soltó una carcajada involuntaria con estas últimas frases. Había dado por casualidad con esa vieja canción y nunca antes había puesto atención a la letra, que quedaba como anillo al dedo con su peculiar situación.

-Estoy locamente enamorado -dijo en voz baja y negó con la cabeza, totalmente sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Así lo encontró Annie, que tuvo que dar una palmadita en el hombro de Albert para que notara su presencia.

-¡Hola, Albert! Ya estoy aquí, ¿vamos dentro?

Albert se sacó los auriculares y saludó a Annie.

-Mejor elige otro lugar, es que… hay alguien ahí que no quiero saludar.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién? -dijo Annie echando un vistazo a través de los ventanales- ¡Oh, mira! Ahí está la profesora Candy. ¿Con quién está, es su novio?

-¡No! -dijo Albert con demasiado énfasis- Su exnovio, es su exnovio.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Eso no importa ahora -dijo Albert, pasándose una mano por el rubísimo cabello-. Dime, ¿a dónde prefieres ir?

-Ahora que lo pienso, es mejor que vayamos a otro sitio, aquí hay demasiada gente.

Mientras Annie decidía qué lugar sería el apropiado para la conversación confidencial que tendrían, Albert notó que Terry salía por la puerta del café, se detenía un momento para sacar algo de su bolsillo y luego reemprendía la marcha sin prestar atención a Albert y Annie.

-Ya sé a dónde quiero ir -dijo Annie, finalmente.

Albert pensó que Candy no tardaría en salir también y era preferible que no lo viera allí, así que tomó a Annie por el codo y la apresuró, diciendo:

-Muy bien, Annie, me lo cuentas en el camino, vamos en mi auto.

Para sorpresa de Albert, Annie lo guió hasta un rancho a las afueras de Chicago. Era un lugar abierto al público, aunque casi desierto entre semana, con un jardín acondicionado para eventos sociales. Albert aparcó el auto junto a la casa principal, tras la cual se extendía una explanada de pasto recién cortado, rodeada por una arboleda. Los dos jóvenes caminaron hacia el jardín. La orilla de la explanada tenía varios arcos de madera pintada de blanco, con enredaderas florales. En una de las esquinas, había una pérgola grande, también en color blanco, rodeada de rosales.

-¡Qué lindo jardín! ¿Piensas hacer un pic-nic para Archie?

-No exactamente. Mira bien a tu alrededor.

Al poner un poco de atención, Albert descubrió que tras la arboleda había pequeñas cabañas, bien separadas unas de otras. Luego miró con curiosidad a Annie.

-El regalo es también para mí -dijo ella, con la mirada clavada en el piso- Quiero alquilar una de las cabañas para el día después de la graduación y necesito que me ayudes con eso. Mi padre revisa todos mis estados de cuenta, así que no puedo usar mi tarjeta de crédito para hacer la reservación. He traído el efectivo, pero no me atrevo a pararme en el mostrador.

Annie saco de su bolso un sobre con dinero, que puso en las manos de un muy desconcertado Albert.

-¿Quieres alquilar una cabaña? -repitió Albert, más para asimilar el tipo de regalo que Annie estaba contemplando que por otra razón- No imaginaba que Archie y tú habían llegado tan lejos en su relación.

-No es así. No todavía.

Albert miró el sobre de dinero en sus manos y, tras unos momentos de silencio, le dijo a Annie:

-Antes de que gastes tu dinero, ¿no has pensado que Archie tal vez esté preparando un regalo similar?

-De verdad no lo creo.

-Bueno… es que, si han hablado sobre el asunto, seguramente él…

-Él no tiene idea de lo que estoy planeando.

-¡¿Qué dices?! Annie, en verdad creo que deberías hablar con Archie de esto antes de venir aquí…

-¿Crees que me rechazará? -preguntó con ojos llenos de angustia.

-No, no… eso sería muy poco probable. Lo que quiero decir… bueno, si yo estuviera en su lugar, me gustaría estar preparado para la ocasión.

-Si debo hablar demasiado sobre el asunto, acabaré acobardándome. Y, créeme, Archie no hablaría de otra cosa.

-Annie, no es algo que debas tomar a la ligera. Si no te sientes segura, tal vez no ha llegado el momento.

-¿Vas a ayudarme o no? -preguntó Annie con impaciencia.

Albert pensó más en Archie que en sí mismo, no sería capaz de arruinarle un regalo como ese, aunque Archie probablemente se desmayaría, a partes iguales a causa de la alegría y de la impresión.

-Desde luego que te ayudaré -dijo Albert con tono resignado y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la recepción-. Será mejor que usemos un nombre falso para la reservación.

-Albert, espera… Antes debes jurarme que no le dirás nada a Archie.

-Annie…

-¿Lo juras?

En vez de contestar, Albert se colocó sus lentes ámbar tipo aviador que tan bien quedaban con su rostro alargado, antes de darle la espalda a Annie y caminar hacia su auto.

Annie le dio alcance enseguida y se puso delante de él con aspecto suplicante.

-Albert, por favor…

Él se detuvo y se puso una mano sobre el pecho.

-Está bien, lo juro. Quédate tranquila.

Albert pensó que su mente iba a estallar algún día debido a tantos secretos.


	3. Chapter 3

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y mensajes privados._  
 _Aunque ya actualicé otra vez este fic y el de "Tu silueta a contraluz" todavía no, les adelanto que he estado trabajando en esa historia también, así que pronto tendrán noticias de eso._  
 _Sigan comentando. No es ningún secreto que el interés de las lectoras alimenta la imaginación de las fickers, y puede hacer milagros para sacarnos de algún bloqueo creativo. Lo que sí es un secreto es la relación de Albert y su bella profesora de música… ¿Quieren saber qué sigue?_

\+ o + o +

El día favorito de Albert era el domingo. Todos en casa se levantaban muy tarde y no prestaban atención a que él se escabullía desde las primeras horas para ir al apartamento de Candy, en una zona bien alejada de la preparatoria Lakewood. Incluso tenía la precaución de dejar su auto en un estacionamiento y hacer el último trecho en metro para que nadie pudiera verlo llegar en el llamativo deportivo rojo.

A últimas fechas, esas dulces mañanas las dedicaban a ver películas clásicas, echados tranquilamente en el sofá, pero… hubo un tiempo en que él había buscado con bastante insistencia los besos y las caricias de Candy, esperando aprovechar que estaban a solas. ¿Quién podía culparlo?, si estaba enamorado perdido de ella.

Las cosas cambiaron, no debido a un fracaso, sino a lo que bien podría contar como un éxito rotundo en su búsqueda de cercanía física con Candy.

Un beso dulce había llevado a otro más intenso, y ese a caricias encendidas, hasta dejarlos en horizontal sobre el sofá. Albert había conseguido desabotonar por completo la blusa de Candy y quedó hipnotizado por su delicado brassiere de encaje rosa. A punto estuvo de bajar uno de los tirantes cuando Candy lo detuvo y se levantó del sofá como impulsada por un resorte.

Mientras se abotonaba la blusa, miró a Albert llena de angustia y le dijo:

-No podemos cruzar el límite de la intimidad física. Simplemente, no podemos.

Albert se sentó y se pasó una mano por la nuca, totalmente frustrado.

-¿Es que no quieres? Puedes decírmelo -dijo él.

-No se trata de eso -contesto ella dándole la espalda.

-Soy mayor de edad, Candy. Si tú quieres y yo también, no veo cuál es el problema.

-Que tengas dieciocho no es suficiente.

-¡Dime qué será suficiente!

-¿De verdad quieres entrar en detalles? Pues bien, Albert, como soy tu maestra, se puede decir que tengo cierta autoridad sobre ti y que podría estarla usando para presionarte sexualmente…

-¡Yo diría que es justo al revés! Soy yo quien insiste en el tema, no tú.

-¿Crees que eso valdría para algo en una corte?

-¿En una corte? Candy, yo jamás…

-No, tú no, pero alguien en tu nombre. Parece que te olvidas de la familia a la que perteneces.

Albert se quedó helado al escucharla. Hasta ahora le había dejado toda la responsabilidad a Candy de frenarle los ímpetus, sin detenerse a pensar lo que pasaría con ella si su familia se enterara de lo que había entre ellos. En las presentes circunstancias, que hubiera sexo implicado o no, haría una enorme diferencia.

-Ese es un argumento que desgraciadamente no puedo refutar. Entre los Andrew hay algunos verdaderos tiburones -dijo Albert, pellizcándose ligeramente la barbilla-. Espero no te fastidies de mí por desearte tanto…

-¿Estaríamos aquí si no te deseara, si pudiera resistirme a ti? -dijo Candy antes de poder frenar sus palabras.

De tanto en tanto, él llegaba a notar que Candy se agitaba con los besos que compartían, pero ella nunca había dicho abiertamente que también sentía deseo por Albert.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato. Luego él fue hacia ella y tomó sus manos en las suyas.

-Candy… Me ha hecho bien escuchar que tú también piensas en mí de esa forma. Con eso debe bastarme por ahora, porque lo último que quiero es alguien te haga daño por mi causa. Te prometo no volver a sobrepasarme mientras siga siendo tu alumno.

Esa promesa tranquilizó a Candy, pero no se le escapó el detalle de que la tregua tendría fecha de caducidad el día que Albert se graduara, y no faltaba mucho para eso.

Albert recordaba ese episodio de camino a reunirse con Candy como cada semana. Con gran dificultad había cumplido su promesa, pero por esa misma razón se sentía orgulloso de su propia templanza. Un par de semanas, solo un par de semanas más…

Candy abrió la puerta y lo hizo pasar. Enseguida el olor de hot-cakes recién hechos lo hizo salivar. Era su desayuno favorito y Candy lo había preparado para él, no podía estar más contento.

En un momento, Candy comenzó a hablar de su encuentro con Terry. Había sido su novio algunos años atrás pero ahora estaban en términos amistosos y él había venido a pedirle consejo.

Terry llevaba tiempo lidiando con una crisis matrimonial que había comenzado porque Susana, su esposa, quería tener hijos y él todavía no se sentía listo para eso. Tras innumerables peleas, su matrimonio podía darse por terminado.

-Está muy agobiado con lo de su divorcio -dijo Candy-. Hasta que eso esté verdaderamente resuelto pasará algún tiempo, desde luego, pero ya están legalmente separados…

-¿Eso fue lo que te dijo? -Albert tenía una mueca de incredulidad al decir esto.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara, Albert?

-Porque me cuesta creer que seas tan crédula, Candy.

-Que Terry sea mi exnovio no significa que tengas derecho a hacerme una escenita de celos.

-Yo no… hago escenitas… ¡Ash! -Albert se restregó la cara con frustración- Pero tampoco puedo quedarme callado. Si es verdad que todo entre él y su esposa se acabó, explícame por qué volvió a ponerse la alianza de matrimonio tan pronto salió del café…

-¿De qué estas hablando?

-¡Yo mismo lo vi!

-¿Me seguiste? -dijo Candy, indignada.

-¡Claro que no! Y no por falta de ganas, pero, ¿qué clase de patético perdedor sería yo si no confiara en ti? Y más sabiendo, como sé, todo lo que arriesgas por este amor secreto. Si hasta pensaste en dejar el instituto debido a mí… Así que no, no te seguí.

-¿Qué hacías afuera del café, entonces?

-Annie me citó en ese café, quería que la ayudara a… conseguir un regalo para Archie, pero cuando vi que estabas allí, decidí esperar afuera, justo para no molestarte. Candy, yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que él había salido, pero se detuvo frente a mí y vi claramente cómo se ponía el anillo. Él ni notó mi presencia… Seguro no imagina que alguien como yo puede ser tu nuevo novio.

Esto último lo dijo Albert con una sonrisa maliciosa, mezcla de satisfacción y picardía, que hizo sonrojar a Candy.

-Todavía me siento rara cuando dices que somos novios.

-Pero eso es lo que somos, Candy. Yo lo tengo muy claro y espero que tú también.

-Difícilmente nuestra relación puede caber en una etiqueta tan sencilla…

-¿Porque me llevas algunos años, eso es todo?

-Eso… y porque eres mi alumno.

-Sí, pero eso cambiará en muy poco tiempo, y entonces…

Incluso Albert, siempre seguro de sí, sintió que le temblaba un poco la sonrisa debido a la expectación por lo que habría de ocurrir después de la graduación. Candy miró sus ojos azules, traviesos, y se dio cuenta de que a pesar de todas sus dudas, estaba enamorada de Albert sin remedio.

-No hablemos de eso ahora, por favor -pidió ella, claramente incómoda.

-Está bien -contestó Albert, algo desanimado por la actitud huidiza de Candy.

-Espera -dijo Candy con expresión intrigada-, antes hablaste de que incluso consideré dejar mi trabajo en Lakewood… Yo nunca te lo conté. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Oh, Candy…

Él tenía un aspecto muy culpable, sabía información confidencial y Candy quería saber exactamente cómo la había obtenido.

-Más vale que hables -advirtió ella.

Albert dejó escapar un suspiro antes de hablar.

-Te lo diré… pero, primero, debes saber que nuestro amor no es el único secreto que debo guardar…


	4. Chapter 4

_Aquí está otro capítulo de la maestra Candy y su alumno consentido Albert… les prometo que esto se va a poner interesante. Me da mucha risa que han llamado a esta historia "la de Candy asaltacunas" o "la de Albert adolescente" jajaja. Pues sí… le lleva siete años a Bertie…_

 _El capítulo anterior, Albert cometió una indiscreción y ahora debe explicar algunos de los secretos que guarda. Veamos qué sigue. Y por favor, sigan dejando sus comentarios!_

\+ o + o +

Albert se levantó de la mesa y dio un par de vueltas frente al ventanal del departamento, necesitaba unos momentos para pensar por dónde comenzar y, cada segundo que pasaba, la expectación de Candy crecía.

Al fin, Albert dejó caer los hombros y dijo:

-Ya antes te he contado que mis padres murieron cuando yo era un niño. También sabes que el Colegio Lakewood es un negocio familiar…

-No entiendo cómo eso está relacionado con lo que estamos hablando -dijo Candy poniéndose de pie y cruzando los brazos.

-Bien, pues… soy un Andrew, pero Archie, Stear y Anthony… no son realmente mis primos. Ellos tampoco lo saben… me conocen como el primo lejano que vino de Escocia, pero la verdad es que soy su tío.

-¿Su tío?

Candy, boquiabierta, fue hacia Albert para observarlo de cerca. La mirada clara y directa de Albert confirmó que hablaba la verdad.

-La Directora Elroy, no solo es… era mi tutora legal hasta hace unos meses. También es hermana de mi padre.

Candy se pasó una mano por la frente, contrariada.

-Albert, cada cosa que dices solo me confunde más y sigues sin contestar mi pregunta. ¿Cómo supiste que quería dejar Lakewood?

-No quiero aburrirte con los pormenores del derecho sucesorio, pero, el caso es que soy el socio mayoritario de Lakewood.

-¿Cómo dices? -Candy se echó un poco hacia atrás, como si el impacto de la noticia la hubiera empujado realmente.

-Aunque no planeo tomar el control del colegio hasta después de terminar la universidad, hace tiempo que soy parte del consejo directivo. Para ser precisos, desde que cumplí los dieciocho.

-Así fue que lo supiste…

-Sí.

-Y esa carta… donde el consejo me pedía reconsiderar mi decisión…

-Te la enviaron por petición mía.

-Albert…

Candy, más desconcertada cada vez, se abrazó el vientre con un brazo y con la otra mano se apretó el entrecejo.

Albert la tomó por los hombros y ella no se resistió.

-Yo sabía el verdadero motivo por el que querías irte y me parecía muy injusto que dejaras un trabajo que te gusta tanto… Cuando hablé a tu favor no dije ninguna mentira, si te fueras, sería un pérdida para el Colegio.

-Y para ti.

-Sí, también para mí -dijo él sin remordimiento-. Sé que no actué desinteresadamente, pero no podía dejar que te marcharas así como así. Debía intentar algo… y sabía que si te lo contaba todo en aquel momento, te marcharías sin dudarlo.

Candy soltó una risa irónica y dijo:

-Mira… yo tan preocupada de una relación desigual entre maestra y alumno… ¡Y resulta que eres mi jefe! Esto se complica cada vez más.

Albert levantó la barbilla de Candy con sus dedos y, con una expresión demasiado seria para alguien de dieciocho, le dijo:

-Candy, déjate de sarcasmos, por favor. Soy muy consciente de lo delicado de nuestra situación, pero ya hemos atravesado lo más difícil, ¿no te parece?

Candy se mordió un labio y luego, incapaz de resistirse más, se abrazó al torso de Albert.

-Quisiera pensar que es así, Albert, pero en verdad no lo sé. A cada paso que damos me doy cuenta de que cruzo un umbral que había prometido no atravesar.

-Y se siente bien, ¿no es cierto?

A Candy le fue imposible contradecirlo y solo guardó silencio. Sintió el abrazo de Albert reconfortarla de una manera inexplicable. Candy no tenía dudas de su amor por Albert. El que hubiera estado enamorada antes solo le servía como una confirmación de que lo que sentía por Albert no tenía punto de comparación y era más grande que ella misma. Y también tenía la certeza del amor de Albert por ella. Pero en medio de tanta maravilla, algo continuaba inquietándola y no sabía qué era.

Pronto quedarían libres del vínculo académico y bastaba que ella cambiara de trabajo para que también se disolviera el laboral. Albert se aferraba a este hecho y sentía su confianza crecer con cada día que los acercaba a la graduación.

-Candy, el resto de la semana tendremos que disimular. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es no quedarme mirándote toda la clase, lo que me cuesta no correr a abrazarte cuando nos cruzamos en los pasillos del colegio? No quiero perder nuestro tiempo juntos en preocuparnos por algo que está a punto de resolverse.

Albert, otra vez, tenía razón. A veces resultaba frustrante que él fuera tan juicioso, tan entendido de cosas como pocos hombres que Candy conocía. Esto mismo le daba algún consuelo, pues se daba cuenta de que se había enamorado de él por la viveza de su intelecto y la bondad de su corazón. Pero, ciertamente, su atractivo físico… jugaba una gran parte en este enredo.

Y, como en ese momento no hacía falta disimular, se abrazaron y besaron con ganas. Muchas semanas llevaban conteniéndose, evitando el peligro al guardar la distancia. La prudencia los había mantenido a salvo, pero también hacía que se desearan con más fuerza.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, acabaron recostados en el sofá. No se trataba de un juego de seducción. Era, simplemente, el curso natural del fuego interno que los unía.

Lo cierto era que ninguno quería detenerse, que ambos presentían el intenso placer que podrían compartir, que sus cuerpos se atraían con la fuerza de un electroimán, y las ropas eran un pretexto muy pequeño para mantenerlos separados, cuando las piernas ya estaban entrelazadas, las bocas unidas y las manos palpaban con urgencia todo cuanto podían.

Habrían acabado haciendo el amor ese mismo día, de no ser por la insistencia con la que alguien tocó a la puerta.

-No abras, Candy -le rogó Albert, mientras continuaba besándola con desesperación.

Estuvo a punto de convencerla, pero una voz chillante de mujer dio voces desde fuera del apartamento:

-¡Candy! ¡Candy, ya traje a Duquesita como quedamos!

Unos ladridos, igual o más chillones que la voz de la mujer, le recordaron a Candy el compromiso de cuidar a la perrita de su vecina ese domingo.

-¡Es mi vecina! -susurró Candy, mientras empujaba a Albert para que se levantara y le pedía que se escondiera.

Albert, todo excitación y desconcierto, corrió a esconderse en el baño.

Candy se arregló el cabello lo mejor que pudo y fue a abrir la puerta, para encontrarse cara a cara con la señora Carson, una mujer muy mayor, tan dulce como entrometida, que saludó efusivamente a Candy. Al poco tiempo, la Sra. Carson puso cara de espanto y dijo:

-Niña, me parece que tienes que ir al doctor.

-¿Por qué lo dice señora Carson?

-Tienes las mejillas rojas como manzanas y respiras dificultad. Creo que tienes fiebre.

La Sra. Carson alzó la mano con intención de tocarle la frente y Candy se hizo hacia atrás con brusquedad para esquivarla.

-No es nada de eso, es que… estaba moviendo un mueble pesado y me agité un poco por el esfuerzo -mintió Candy, sorprendida de la velocidad con que era capaz de soltar una patraña.

-Lo digo en serio…

-Déjeme a Duquesita -dijo Candy, prácticamente arrebatando la mascota de las manos de su dueña, con el fin de que su vecina se fuera lo más rápido posible.

Duquesita saltó de los brazos de Candy y corrió a ladrar a la puerta del baño. La sra. Carson preguntó a Duquesita qué le pasaba, mientras Candy le aseguraba que ella se encargaría, que podía irse ya para no llegar tarde y casi la empujó fuera del departamento.

Albert salió del baño y levantó a Duquesita en brazos para hacerle cariñitos. Duquesita también quedó rendida por los encantos de Albert y se acomodó en sus brazos como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

-¿Así que ahora soy un mueble pesado?

-¿De qué hablas, Albert?

-Pues parece que te agitó el esfuerzo de moverme, según escuché -dijo él con una sonrisa seductora.

-¡Oh, cállate! -dijo Candy y se cubrió la cara con las manos, muerta de la vergüenza.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bueno, bueno, aquí está una nueva entrega de "Si tú me miras"_

 _Espero que lo disfruten mucho y que me dejen sus reviews porfa!_

\+ o + o +

Aunque no era necesario levantarse temprano ese día, Albert tenía rato despierto. Continuaba echado de espaldas sobre su cama, con el torso desnudo y las manos entrelazadas en la nuca, mirando al techo, pensativo.

El día de la graduación, había llegado.

Como había sido el mejor de su clase, daría el discurso estudiantil en la ceremonia esa tarde y, por la noche, se llevaría a cabo el baile de fin de curso. Más tarde… se reuniría con Candy.

Este último pensamiento lo hizo suspirar hondamente.

De golpe le llegaron los primeros recuerdos que tenía de ella, a principios del año escolar. En cuanto la nueva profesora de música había aparecido por los pasillos de Lakewood, el rumor sobre su belleza no se hizo esperar, de modo que Albert oyó hablar de ella antes de verla él mismo.

En cuanto se encontró con ella, debió admitir que los rumores se quedaban cortos: era mucho más hermosa de lo que había imaginado. Nunca antes se había alegrado tanto de pertenecer al coro de Lakewood.

Admirar a una mujer bonita no era algo nuevo para Albert, así que, de inicio, él no creyó que caería enamorado de verdad.

Candy tenía muchos admiradores entre los alumnos, pero casi todos hablaban de su cuerpo, de su cara, de su cabello… ninguno, salvo Albert, notaba su entusiasmo por la música y su habilidad para sacar lo mejor de cada estudiante.

La verdad era que el colegio Lakewood ponía casi todos sus recursos en los equipos deportivos y dejaba en segundo plano las actividades culturales, algo que Albert lamentaba muchísimo.

A pesar de esto, Candy dedicó gran esfuerzo y horas extras a mejorar la técnica musical de sus estudiantes. Con su dedicación consiguió en muy corto tiempo llevar un coro mediocre a hacer un papel muy decoroso en las competencias estatales.

Ese primer gran logro dio un nuevo impulso al coro, que creció en integrantes y popularidad, y también en las horas de práctica designadas.

Para ese momento, Albert ya no podía pensar en otra mujer que no fuera Candy. El trato frecuente hizo que la atracción física entre ellos creciera y se alimentara de una genuina admiración mutua. Ninguno podía esconder lo que sentía por el otro.

Cuando Albert se declaró, ya estaba convencido de que Candy lo correspondía.

\+ o +

-¡Así que aquí estás! -dijo Archie palmeando la espalda de Albert -¿Un cigarrillo?

-Ya sabes que no fumo -contestó Albert, sin quitar la vista del pavimento, recargado sobre su deportivo rojo.

-Entonces, ¿qué haces acá afuera? ¡Si las chicas están adentro! La amiga de Annie quedó muy decepcionada cuando desapareciste.

-Bailé con ella como quería, ¿no?

-Bueno, sí, pero ella esperaba algo más. No sé, conversar, que te fijaras en ella, que la besaras, tal vez…

Albert no contesó. Ninguna de esas cosas le interesaba y, como no quería ser cortante con la chica, prefirió ausentarse un rato.

-Si no te gusta ella, no pasa nada… si lo que sobra son chicas que quieran bailar contigo -dijo Archie, al tiempo que encendía un cigarrillo-. Aprovecha, tú que puedes…

-¿Te vas a quejar ahora de tener novia?

-¡No, claro que no! Annie es divina. Pero, a veces, siento que somos muy jóvenes para ir tan en serio -Archie dio una fumada larga antes de seguir-. Quiero decir, me encanta que sea tan sensata y sé que me quiere, pero siento que es un poco fría conmigo.

-¿Fría? ¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Albert, levantando una ceja.

-Pues… me parece que yo… no le gusto tanto como ella a mí -la expresión de Archie se volvió algo melancólica. Luego sacudió la cabeza y continuó-. ¡No me hagas caso! Será mejor que me calle.

A Albert no le quedó ninguna duda de por qué Archie pensaba que Annie era "seria, sensata y fría". Considerando el regalo que ella tenía preparado para Archie, Albert pensó que no era frialdad, sino timidez. Solo el juramento hecho a Annie mantuvo callado a Albert, pero ya pronto llegaría el momento de que Archie lo supiera todo.

Los dos muchachos compartieron un momento en silencio, hasta que Archie terminó su cigarrillo y dijo con entusiasmo:

-Tengo una reserva de vino tinto en la cajuela de mi auto.

-¿Cómo la conseguiste? -preguntó Albert, algo preocupado de que Archie hubiera sobornado a un mayor de edad para conseguir alcohol.

-Colándome en la cava de la tía Elroy. Solo una botella cada semana durante los últimos tres meses, para que nadie lo notara. Hasta ahora eres el único que lo sabe. Bueno… y Stear… y Anthony.

-Entonces no soy el único, ¡¿qué no sabes contar?! -dijo Albert, incapaz de contener la risa.

-Bueno, ya lo sabes. Después de la fiesta de graduación iremos al lago para celebrar en serio, hasta que amanezca, y estamos contando contigo.

-Yo… no creo que vaya con ustedes.

-¿Qué tontería es esa? Albert, te pusiste rojo como un tomate -Archie miró a Albert con extrañeza y luego abrió mucho los ojos cuando entendió lo que pasaba-. ¡Te verás con una chica!

-Yo no dije eso…

-Atrévete a negarlo. Lo ves, no sabes ni qué decir. Tampoco me extraña, si media escuela anda detrás de ti. ¿Quién es la afortunada estudiante que logró conquistarte?

-Lo que puedo decirte con toda certeza es que no es ninguna estudiante de Lakewood.

-Así que es cierto… Anthony dijo que te notaba misterioso.

Albert reprimió una sonrisa. El único que había percibido que algo pasaba era justamente Anthony, el más joven de los chicos Andrew. Que cursara primer año no le había impedido declararse admirador de la profesora Candy ante cualquiera que quisiera oírlo. Incluso le había llevado un gigantesco ramo de rosas el día de su cumpleaños. Como Anthony era tan joven, nadie tomaba a mal que dijera que un día se casaría con ella, pero Albert pasaba un mal rato cada que lo hacía.

-¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta antes? ¿Cuándo la conoceré? -quiso saber Archie.

-Por ahora no haremos pública nuestra relación. Por eso te pido que no digas nada hasta que sea el momento… Es una mujer muy especial y no quiero hacer nada para arruinarlo, ¿me entiendes?

Archie se pasó el pulgar y el índice por los labios como si los cerrara con un zipper, luego dijo:

-Pues ya sabes donde estaremos, si al final quieres pasarte un rato.

-Hablando de eso… No creo que sea muy buena idea que te emborraches esta noche.

-Albert, deja de portarte como un abuelo, ¿quieres?

-Lo digo muy en serio. Lo último que quieres es tener resaca el día de mañana -tan pronto lo dijo, Albert se dio cuenta de que estaba muy cerca de revelar los planes de Annie, así que agregó-. Mira, Annie estará allí y no tiene por qué aguantar un odioso novio borracho justo la noche de graduación. ¿Cómo crees que sería eso para ella, eh?

-Como siempre, tienes razón. A veces te odio por eso, Albert. ¡Hey, Albert! Estás como ausente, ¿qué te pasa?

-Estoy intentando no irme demasiado pronto de mi fiesta de graduación, pero… la verdad es que hay otro lugar en el que preferiría estar ahora mismo.

-¿Con tu chica?

Albert sonrió cuando Archie, aun sin saberlo, se refirió a Candy como "su chica".

-Sí, con ella.

Algo en el tono que lo dijo alertó a Archie.

-¡No puede ser! Dime la verdad, Albert, tienes planeado algo, pasarás la noche con ella, ¿cierto?

Albert intentó negarlo, pero solo consiguió balbucear de forma incomprensible, haciendo evidente que Archie había acertado.

Archie abrazó a Albert, luego le dio un puñetazo en el brazo y lo llamó "tigre" y "campeón".

-¡Oh, déjame en paz! -suplicó Albert.

-¿Quieres algún consejo? -dijo Archie con aire de experto.

-¡Por favor, Archie! Si estás igual de novato que yo.

-¿Se me nota mucho?

La expresión de Archie pasó del entusiasmo al terror en medio segundo, lo que hizo a Albert reír a carcajadas.

-No, Archie, no es eso… pero te conozco bien. Además, estoy seguro de que si hubiera pasado algo, me lo habrías contado.

-¡Hey, tampoco soy un bocón!

-Ya sé que no me contarías ningún detalle, pero, de alguna manera, me lo darías a entender.

-Eso es cierto -admitió Archie-. Albert, es evidente que no tienes ningún interés en esta fiesta. Ella te espera, ¿qué sigues haciendo aquí?

-Tienes razón, ¡¿qué estoy haciendo aquí?! Me voy, Archie.

Sin perder un segundo más, Albert abrió la puerta del deportivo rojo, se sentó frente al volante y dio marcha al auto.

Archie se asomó por la ventanilla y le dijo:

-¡Hey, Albert! Tú tampoco me contarías ningún detalle… pero yo también lo sabré.

Albert negó con la cabeza y dio un empujón amistoso a Archie, antes de arrancar a toda velocidad.


	6. Chapter 6

_Bueno, bueno… he de admitir que con esta historia me metí en un berenjenal de los chungos… el tema no es muy facilito que digamos, pero estaba pensado como un "one-shot" y ya, la solución quedaba en la imaginación de cada una. Lo que sí les puedo decir es que no habría continuado la historia si no se me hubiera ocurrido cómo seguir y en qué va a terminar… (solo les adelanto que me gustan los finales felices, así que paciencia)_

 _Dicho lo anterior, aquí está el capítulo 6!_

\+ o + o +

Cuando Candy abrió la puerta y vio a Albert vestido de smoking, casi se atraganta de la impresión.

Él, sensible como era a las reacciones de Candy, no esperó ni las buenas noches para besarla en los labios.

Candy dio un brinco hacia atrás para separarse de él y miró en ambas direcciones del pasillo para asegurarse de que nadie los había visto, antes de hacerlo pasar al departamento.

-Te esperaba más tarde -dijo ella, todavía recuperándose del fogoso beso de Albert-. Me prometiste divertirte en tu fiesta de graduación.

-Lo intenté, de verdad que sí, pero… tú no estabas allí. No entiendo por qué no aceptarse ser chaperona en la fiesta.

-Habría sido muy raro… Además, la última vez que fui chaperona en un evento escolar, un atrevido vino a declararse. No pensaba arriesgarme de nuevo.

Aunque el reclamo fue mitad en broma, mitad en serio, Albert rió de buena gana.

-¿Quieres algo de cenar? -preguntó Candy.

Albert iba a decir que no tenía hambre, pero cuando Candy dijo que tenía listo un sandwich de queso, el estómago de Albert hizo un ruido delator.

-Tomaré eso como un sí -dijo Candy entre risitas y fue hacia la cocina seguida de Albert.

Él se desató el corbatín y lo metió en un bolsillo. Luego comenzó a devorar el sandwich de queso de camino a la sala, sin esperar a sentarse.

-No tenía idea de que estuvieras tan hambriento -dijo Candy, sorprendida por la velocidad con la que había desaparecido el sandwich.

-Yo tampoco -confesó Albert-. Pero ahora que lo pienso, apenas comí algo desde el desayuno.

El televisor estaba encendido, pues Candy había estado mirando una serie cómica. Albert se sentó junto a Candy y acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

-¿Algo que quieras mirar en particular? -preguntó Candy, ofreciendo el control remoto a Albert.

-Solo a ti -contestó él con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-¡Estás tan adulador últimamente!

-¿Eso te molesta? -preguntó él antes de dar un beso suave en la oreja de Candy.

Ella sintió un cosquilleo por el cuello que la puso algo nerviosa, y se levantó con rapidez del sofá.

-No, no me molesta -dijo ella, pasándose una mano por el cuello para calmar la sensación que el beso de Albert le había dejado, y cambió de tema-. Me estaba olvidando de algo… Tengo un regalo para ti, espera, ahora te lo daré.

Candy se dio vuelta para buscar el paquete que había guardado en la consola del comedor. Había elegido una bitácora de viajes forrada en cuero, que había mandado grabar con las iniciales de Albert.

-Ya sé que ahora todo es digital, pero no hay nada como algo físico para…

Empezó a decir Candy mientras se giraba de nuevo, pero la frase se quedó sin acabar porque se encontró con la imagen de Albert de pie frente a ella, ya descalzo y quitándose apresuradamente la camisa.

-¡¿Qué haces?! -exclamó Candy.

Así sorprendido, con la camisa en una mano, Albert se quedó paralizado y confesó:

-No tengo idea.

Candy, muda de la impresión de ver a Albert desnudándose en mitad de la sala, se sentó en el sofá con el regalo de Albert sobre las piernas y quedó con la mirada perdida.

-Así que ése es el regalo que estabas esperando -dijo al fin Candy.

-Te mentiría si dijera que he pensado en otra cosa desde esta tarde. Yo pensaba que era igual para ti, pero me doy cuenta que no.

-Supongo que… no me he permitido pensar mucho sobre eso.

Albert sintió un hueco en el estómago al escucharla, y preguntó:

-¿Por qué es así? No te lo digo como un reproche… de veras quiero saber por qué no has querido pensar en esa parte de nuestra relación.

-Albert… no es el único aspecto de nuestra relación en el que me resisto a pensar detenidamente, sino cada uno de ellos.

-¿Es que tienes dudas de tu amor por mí?

Candy tomó el rostro de Albert entre sus manos y dijo:

-¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?

Albert apretó los labios y dijo que sí con la cabeza.

-Mírame, Albert. Si no te amara como te amo, no me importaría hacia dónde vamos con lo nuestro. Eres mayor de edad y has venido libremente a mi casa, así que lo más fácil sería dejarnos llevar, hacer el amor, vivir el momento… y si después nos hacemos daño debido a eso ¡qué importa!

-Candy, yo sé que no hay garantías, pero igual te amo.

-Yo sé que me amas… puedo sentirlo hasta los huesos… pero también me siento inquieta, con cierta angustia que no logro explicar y quisiera aclararme antes de dar otro paso más. Sé que ya has dejado de ser mi alumno, pero creo que no es un buen momento. Albert, debes irte, hablaremos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

-Candy, de verdad, estoy listo.

-Pero yo no -dijo ella con toda sinceridad.

\+ o +

Archie pasó por Annie a su casa a las diez de la mañana y vino en el auto de Stear, tal como ella había pedido la noche anterior, durante el baile de graduación. A pesar de la insistencia de Archie, Annie no reveló ninguna de las razones de tanto misterio y solo le dijo que todo eso era necesario para darle un regalo de graduación.

Ahora manejaban por una carretera secundaria en las afueras de Chicago, mientras Archie se quejaba:

-¿En serio era necesario venir tan temprano? Anoche acabamos hasta las tantas…

-Estaremos de vuelta en casa por la noche… y entonces podrás dormir todo lo que quieras, Archie. Ya me dirás después si valió la pena.

-Annie, sabes que me encanta pasar tiempo contigo, solo digo que estoy algo adormilado.

-¡Oh, deja de quejarte! ¿Quieres? Creo que estamos muy cerca. ¡Sí! ¿Ves el letrero de ahí? Ya llegamos.

Archie dio un volantazo y se estacionó al exterior de lo que a primera vista parecía un restaurante campestre.

-Adentro hay más lugar para aparcar, vamos allí -dijo Annie.

-Pero desde aquí podemos salir más fácil, este lugar está sobre la carretera -protestó Archie, mientras se quitaba los lentes de sol y se tallaba los ojos.

-Justo por eso -insistió Annie-, haz como te digo, por favor, Archie.

Para muchos, Annie podía parecer tímida y falta de voluntad, pero luego de dos años de noviazgo, Archie tenía muy claro que cuando a Annie se le metía una idea en la cabeza, no paraba hasta conseguirla, así que dio marcha al auto de nuevo y entró en la propiedad. Aparcó debajo de un árbol, cerca del edificio principal, una casona rústica, alargada y de un solo piso.

Archie miró a su alrededor y dijo:

-Bueno, ¿ya me vas a decir qué estamos haciendo en un jardín de fiestas?

-No es solo un jardín de fiestas -dijo Annie sin perder la paciencia. Dio un hondo suspiro y continuó-. Ve al mostrador y pregunta por la reservación a nombre de Jack Pott. El encargado te dará una llave.

-¿Una llave? -preguntó él con extrañeza.

Annie asintió y jugueteó nerviosamente con sus dedos, antes de decir:

-La cabaña está pagada por adelantado, de eso no tienes que preocuparte…

-Annie… ¿dijiste una cabaña?

El corazón de Archie pegó un acelerón de la sorpresa.

-Sí, eso dije -afirmó Annie.

-Y esa cabaña… ¿es para nosotros?

-¡Claro que sí, tonto! ¿Para quién más iba a ser?

Esta vez, Annie sonrió con alegría al decirlo.

Archie se sintió más despierto de lo que había estado en años, pero era todo tan inesperado, que no daba crédito de lo que estaba pasando, así que dijo:

-De verdad, espero no estar malinterpretando las cosas…

Annie, en lugar de responder, abrió su pequeño bolso de mano y le mostró a Archie el contenido. Junto a su monedero y su teléfono, había un paquete de preservativos.

Archie abrió mucho los ojos al mirar de nuevo a Annie, y dijo:

-Pues parece que no estaba malinterpretando…

Annie no lo dejó terminar la frase, se le fue encima para besarlo en la boca, mientras le apretujaba el cuello de la camisa y tiraba de sus cabellos, hasta dejarlo casi viendo estrellitas.

-¡¿Annie?!

Fue lo único que pudo decir Archie cuando ella lo soltó.

-Siempre dices que yo soy fría contigo -dijo Annie, con una mano sobre el pecho de su novio-, que no entiendo cómo te hago sentir, que para mí es más fácil resistir y… debes entender que no me siento libre de demostrarte cuánto me gustas en realidad, si estoy con la preocupación de que alguien nos sorprenda en mi casa o en la tuya.

-Annie, ¿cómo es posible que te hiciera sentir así? Soy un idiota, perdóname. Nunca fue mi intención que te sintieras presionada.

-No, no me siento presionada, nunca me has hecho sentir así. Archie, yo he querido venir aquí contigo para estar a solas, y preparé todo sin hablarlo antes. Pero… tampoco espero que hagamos algo para lo que no te sientas listo…

Archie acarició la mejilla de su novia con dulzura y dijo:

-¡Ay, Annie! Difícilmente se puede estar más listo de lo que estoy -Archie besó suavemente a Annie y luego susurró en su oído-. Creo que es hora de ir por esa llave.

Despues de eso, Archie salió del auto como flotando entre nubes, pero antes de dar un paso hacia la casona, se asomó por la ventanilla del auto y preguntó a Annie con gesto divertido:

-Espera… dijiste que la reserva está a nombre de Jack Pott, ¿como _"jackpot"_ , _"premio mayor"_ en inglés?

-Ese nombre no fue idea mía -dijo Annie, con una risita-. Si quieres puedo contarte ahora mismo todos los detalles… o puedes ir por la llave de una buena vez.


	7. Chapter 7

_Tras una larga pausa, les traigo otro capítulo de "Si tú me miras". No me lo van a creer, pero cada que publico un capítulo me pongo nerviosa de cómo van a reaccionar. En fin, aquí va..._

\+ o +

Albert esperaba, o más bien, desesperaba en la colina cercana a Lakewood. Por la mañana había recibido un mensaje de Candy, que lo citaba en las últimas horas de la tarde en ese lugar. Había querido llamarla, pero algo le decía que era mejor esperar a hablar frente a frente.

Candy apareció por un sendero y Albert corrió a abrazarla. Candy se aferró a él con fuerza, mientras compartían un largo y apasionado beso.

Ella fue la primera en hablar:

-Después de que te fuiste de mi departamento tuve mucho tiempo para pensar. Muy pronto partirás a Boston para hacer tus estudios universitarios…

-Puedo hacer los primeros dos años aquí en Chicago -se apresuró a decir Albert.

-¿Y desperdiciar la oportunidad que tienes de ir a la universidad que quieres? Tienes los medios y la inteligencia para elegir las mejores escuelas, ¿cuántas personas crees que están en tu situación? No puede ser que lo tomes tan a la ligera.

Albert resintió que Candy hiciera referencia a que él pertenecía a una familia privilegiada, de modo que su respuesta tuvo algo de retadora.

-Ya que lo mencionas, sí tengo los medios, así que puedo tomar un avión a Chicago cada fin de semana si es necesario.

-¿Sabes, Albert? Estar juntos no tendría que ser tan difícil. Eso lo aprendí gracias a la relación tan tormentosa que tuve con Terry. Todo era luchar contra el mundo, sortear mil obstáculos, vivir angustiados por eventos externos… eso no dejaba lugar para vivir nuestra relación. Estar en constante sufrimiento no está bien, me costó muchísimo entenderlo.

-¿Te parece que soy como Terry? -dijo Albert a manera de reclamo.

-No, claro que no.

La expresión serena de Candy al decirlo, desarmó a Albert.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Candy tardó un poco en responder.

-Anoche… me di cuenta de algo. No es la edad lo que nos separa, sino la experiencia de vida.

-Bueno, Candy… yo no había tenido una novia con la que quisiera dar ese paso, pero no puede ser que por eso me rechaces…

-¡No estoy hablando de eso! Escúchame: tener experiencia sexual no es lo que te hace un adulto, eso es apenas una fracción entre muchas vivencias. Aunque yo tengo veinticinco años, tampoco soy tan mayor, y he vivido muchas más cosas que tú. Y no, no me refiero a tener intimidad con alguien. ¡Albert, ni siquiera sabes lo que es pagar las cuentas!

Albert se sintió aliviado, pero solo en parte, porque la brecha de la que hablaba Candy era bastante más seria y no se resolvía con un acostón.

-Y, entonces, ¿qué hacemos? -dijo él.

-Quiero que vayas a Boston como tenías planeado, que vivas plenamente todo lo que la universidad tiene para ofrecerte, y… que no me busques hasta que termines tus estudios de pregrado.

-¿Dos años sin vernos?

-Sin vernos, sin hablar, sin contacto alguno.

-No puede ser que me pidas eso, se me parte el alma en dos -dijo Albert, encendido con el ímpetu de sus dieciocho años.

-Yo buscaré otro trabajo y te pido que no hagas nada para detenerme. Lo único que conseguirías es que me vaya de Lakewood sin una referencia laboral, y he trabajado muy duro todo el año.

Albert supo que Candy hablaba en serio y que no cambiaría de opinión, así que dijo:

-Nada en el mundo hará que cambie lo que siento por ti, pero si quieres que espere dos años…

-No, Albert, no quiero que "esperes" dos años, quiero que los vivas. Solo así podremos mirarnos a los ojos, de igual a igual. Y cuando sientas el impulso de buscarme, en vez de eso, prueba alguna experiencia nueva: una comida distinta, un libro que no conozcas, haz otras amistades.

-Es demasiado tiempo, Candy, muchas cosas pueden pasar, alguien puede interponerse entre nosotros…

-Albert, si nuestro destino es estar con otra persona, si en este tiempo te enamoras de alguien más, entonces eso es lo que debe suceder. Sé que te cuesta entenderlo ahora, pero el amor debe dar paz al corazón… o no es amor. Y ahora mismo, yo no me siento en paz.

-¿Crees que lo nuestro no es amor verdadero?

-No digo eso… es que no lo sé con certeza. ¿Cómo puedo estar en paz si vivo con el miedo a que nos descubran? De que los dos sentimos una gran pasión, no me queda duda, ¡solo mira hasta donde estaba dispuesta a llegar!, pero no me siento tranquila pensando que no has volado con tus propias alas.

Albert ya no pudo contener las lágrimas, que le marcaron dos líneas brillantes a los costados de la nariz enrojecida.

Ella parecía más calmada, pero solo porque había llorado hasta la madrugada y había tenido toda la mañana para prepararse para este momento.

-Candy… no entiendo cómo es que separarnos pueda resolver las cosas.

-Albert, siempre has vivido al cobijo de tu familia, todas las decisiones han sido tomadas por ti. No puedo evitar sentir que yo podría convertirme en una extensión de eso, solo porque aun no has descubierto quién eres como individuo. Yo misma sigo sin descubrirlo del todo.

-Podríamos descubrirlo juntos.

-Si estuviéramos atravesando la misma etapa de la vida, tal vez. Albert, debes convertirte en un hombre para que yo pueda ser una mujer al lado tuyo y no… tu maestra. Cuando eso pase, en verdad la edad no importará.

A pesar de su dolor, Albert reconoció que Candy tenía razón. Por ahora, todo lo que tenía para ofrecer lo había recibido de alguien más: el dinero, los consejos, las opiniones. No tenía nada que fuera solo suyo.

-Candy, promete que esperarás por mí, que me darás la oportunidad de demostrarte quién soy.

La profunda tristeza en el hermoso rostro de Albert hacía que Candy quisiera abrazarlo y consolarlo, pero sabía que si volvía a tenerlo cerca, no sería capaz de dejarlo ir.

-Escúchame, Albert: te estoy dejando libre y necesito que hagas lo mismo por mí. Hay algo que sí puedo prometerte y es que, pase lo que pase, dentro de dos años, en esta misma fecha, justo a las doce del día, estaré esperándote bajo el reloj de la estación central.

-¿Pase lo que pase?

-Pase lo que pase -dijo Candy, con todo lo que le quedaba de voluntad.

Tras esta promesa, Candy se marchó.

Albert se sentó sobre el cesped, abrazó sus rodillas y miró al horizonte, intentando que la brisa le calmara los ánimos.

Justo en ese momento sonó un mensaje que llegaba a su teléfono, era de Archie, que le escribía:

"Millones de gracias. Annie me contó que le ayudaste con la reservación. No tengo forma de pagarte lo que has hecho por nosotros."

Saber que Archie y Annie disfrutaban alegremente su noviazgo, mientras él acababa de separarse del amor de su vida, fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Se echó sobre su espalda, cubriendo su rostro con las manos, vencido por un llanto incontenible, que no paró hasta que se le acabaron las lágrimas.

\+ o +

 _Bueno, bueno, pues espero sus reviews de este nuevo capítulo. Antes de que se me infarten, sigan leyendo. Ya antes les dije que al principio esto estaba pensado como un one-shot, pero la imaginación se desató. Una de sus reviews me planteó un dilema importante: ¿qué pensaría si Albert fuera mi hijo y estuviera en esta situación? Para poder avanzar, tuve que preguntarme muy seriamente cómo quería llevar la historia y después de mucho pensar fue que me decidí por este camino. No les quiero hacer spoiler pero les diré esta historia no termina aquí… ¿quieren que siga?_


	8. Chapter 8

_¡Un nuevo capítuloooo! Ay, no saben qué alegría me da poder publicarlo… después de lo que pasaron nuestros queridos rubios quería continuar la historia lo más pronto posible. Espero que disfruten este capítulo y por favor déjenme sus reviews, me hacen el día._

\+ o + o +

Albert se acercó al reloj de la estación central en punto de las 12. Desde varios metros de distancia descubrió la silueta inconfundible de Candy, de espaldas a él. Con cada paso sentía que el corazón se le aceleraba. Había pensado muchas veces en este reencuentro y finalmente sucedería.

-Hola, Candy -dijo él cuando estuvo a unos pocos pasos.

Ella se giró, algo sobresaltada por esa voz tan familiar y tan querida. Candy debió mirar más arriba que la última vez para encontrarse con los ojos de Albert, él había crecido todavía más. Los ángulos en su rostro eran más notorios y su espalda y sus hombros se habían ensanchado. Si a los 18 años había sido un muchacho guapísimo, ahora con 20 era un hombre deslumbrante.

Ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer después de tanto tiempo separados. Qué habría pasado con la vida del otro o si quedaría algo del amor que habían compartido, eran las dudas que ambos tenían y era imposible saberlo en ese instante. Tras algunos momentos de duda, se dieron un breve abrazo.

Incluso saludarse con los habituales "cómo estás, qué has hecho" se sentía extraño, pero tenían tantas ganas de hablar, de contarse cosas, de saber sobre el otro, que, tras la incomodidad inicial, fueron hasta un pequeño café para charlar sin prisa.

-¿Qué tal el trabajo? -preguntó Albert después de que le tomaron la orden.

-Ahora doy clases en una escuela primaria. Tengo muchos grupos.

-¿Más fácil que con chicos de bachillerato?

-¡No lo creo! Diferente, tal vez. Y tú, ¿hiciste el pregrado en humanidades como planeabas?

-Sí, eso ya está hecho, ¡al fin!… así que pienso disfrutar este verano antes de empezar con los últimos dos años.

Albert recordó cómo al principio había sido difícil no pensar en Candy cada hora del día pero, con el paso de las semanas, había conseguido enfocarse en sus estudios y se esforzó en seguir el consejo de Candy de llenarse con experiencias nuevas.

-¿Ya decidiste en qué te vas a graduar?

-Sí, por un tiempo consideré hacer el grado en educación debido a Lakewood, pero al final me decidí por administración y negocios. Me siento muy contento con mi elección, ya veremos qué tal.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Albert. Él se disculpó por tener que contestar y ahí mismo empezó a hablar de gaitas, kilts, embarques y pedidos con alguien al otro lado de la línea. Se apresuró a cortar la llamada para prestar toda su atención a Candy.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? –preguntó ella.

-Es de mi tienda en línea. Mira, te mostraré.

Albert tecleó en su celular y abrió la aplicación de su tienda virtual. Había de todo para el traje de gala escocés.

-Es un negocio pequeño, pero es todo mío –dijo él, y los ojos le brillaron de orgullo-. Trabajé muchas noches sirviendo mesas para pagar el primer embarque de mercancía.

-¡Vaya! Me has dejado impresionada…

Cuando agotaron el tema del trabajo y la escuela, hablaron sobre los cambios en Lakewood y qué era de la vida de Archie, Stear y Anthony. Había algo más que los dos querían saber, pero no se atrevían a tratar el tema, hasta que Candy tomó valor para preguntar:

-Dime, ¿has tenido alguna novia?

Aunque Albert también quería hablar sobre eso, le tomó un momento elegir las palabras que quería decir. Por cierto que había intentado una relación… pero el aura de Candy lo perseguía a todos lados y era evidente que no estaba del todo disponible, así que acabó por romperle el corazón a un par de chicas. En lugar de esa larga explicación, Albert se encogió de hombros antes de decir:

-Un par… pero yo… no sentía el mismo interés que ellas. Lo único que conseguí fue decepcionar a una y hacerme odiar por la otra. Yo no diría que eso salió muy bien…

-Parece que no –contestó Candy, con una secreta alegría al saberlo.

-¿Y tú, sales con alguien?

-Estuve saliendo con un compañero del trabajo durante algún tiempo, pero nunca llegamos a enseriarnos.

Saber que ninguno estaba en una relación, hizo que se relajaran inmediatamente y pudieran disfrutar la mutua compañía de forma muy natural.

-Llevas el cabello más corto, te da un aire más serio -dijo Candy.

-¿Más… maduro? -preguntó Albert, levantando una ceja.

-Si ese es el efecto que buscabas, lo has conseguido.

Albert solo sonrió y dio un sorbo a su café. Desde luego que eso era lo que buscaba: ser más hombre a los ojos de Candy. Ella estaba preciosa. Por más que Albert buscaba alguna diferencia con el recuerdo que guardaba de ella, no podía encontrarla.

-Seguí tu consejo -dijo Albert-. Probé tanta comida diferente, que acabe con infección intestinal más de una vez.

El gesto de Albert, entre risueño y angustiado, le hizo saber a Candy que decía la verdad.

-¡Oh, esa no era la intención! -dijo Candy entre risas.

-Quiero mostrarte algo…

Albert sacó de su mochila la bitácora de viajes que Candy le había regalado por su graduación y la puso en las manos de ella.

Candy sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al hojear el cuaderno, que estaba casi lleno con notas, dibujos y fotografías de los viajes de Albert. Se había tomado muy en serio eso de conocer el mundo y reunir experiencias de vida.

-¡África! ¿Has estado en África?

-Dos veces. Me uní a una misión humanitaria y ha sido… algo que me cambió la perspectiva de la vida. Ahora entiendo con mucha claridad qué tan afortunado soy.

Candy siguió curioseando las notas, asombrada. Encontró una foto en la que aparecía Albert con sus tres sobrinos, todos sonrientes pero con aspecto congelado en medio de un paisaje enteramente blanco. Albert estaba irreconocible con una barba rubia enorme y casi salvaje que lo hacía parecer mucho mayor.

-¿Y esa barba? –preguntó Candy con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Stear consiguió convencernos de acompañarlo en una comitiva de investigación científica a la Antártica… pero no creo que ninguno de nosotros vuelva a ir después del frío que hemos pasado. Aunque, la verdad, lo pasamos muy bien.

Al cabo de un largo rato, decidieron ir andando hasta el muelle para disfrutar de la vista del lago.

-Supe que cantas en un bar de jazz –dijo Albert.

-Sí… una cosa fue llevando a la otra y redescubrí mi pasión por cantar ante un público.

-Me alegré muchísimo al saberlo. Anthony me lo contó.

-¡Oh, Anthony! Iba con mucha frecuencia a verme cantar –dijo Candy, sonrojándose-, pero desde que tiene novia no ha vuelto más… creo que a ella no le hacía mucha gracia.

-Si te digo la verdad, yo también quería ir a verte cantar… fue muy difícil resistirme.

Albert la tomó de la mano y Candy sintió un temblor sutil que él también logró percibir.

Él detuvo la marcha y la miró directo a los ojos.

-Tú me quieres. Puedo sentirlo, Candy.

Ella, aunque rara vez se permitía pensar en eso, deseaba que Albert no la hubiera olvidado, y encontró en sus amorosos ojos azules la confirmación de que seguía queriéndola.

-Sí. Te quiero. ¡Te amo! -fue la respuesta de ella.

-Candy, mi amor…

Se besaron con ternura y libertad. Era como si los dos años que habían pasado fueran solo un pestañazo y la fuerza de su amor volviera con toda su intensidad.

La brisa del muelle, el chapoteo del lago, el revoloteo de las aves, todo parecía acompañar este momento largamente esperado.

Albert tomó el rostro de Candy entre sus manos. Con la mirada llena de fuego, dijo:

-Candy, quiero estar a solas contigo. Me muero de ganas de hacerte el amor.

-Yo… yo también -dijo ella, sorprendida de sí misma y de que no tenía la más mínima duda.

Más que caminar, parecían correr hacia el hotel más cercano.


	9. Chapter 9

_Bueno, bueno… por fin aquí está el esperado capítulo. Estoy emocionada y también nerviosa. Gracias por tenerme paciencia y por animarme a seguir con este fic. Espero que les guste el capítulo y que me dejen sus comentarios._

 _\+ o + o +_

La campanilla del elevador sonó cuando llegaron al último piso y se abrió para dejarlos salir al magnífico pasillo de alfombras rojas y estilizadas lámparas art-deco

-¿De verdad hacía falta que pidieras la suite presidencial? –dijo Candy.

-Desde luego –contestó Albert-. Y para ti, me parece poco todavía.

El hotel "Grand View" era testigo arquitectónico que los glamorosos años veinte, que ahora brillaba como una joya clásica a las orillas del gran lago.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación, los recibió una escena llena de esplendor. Predominaba el tono azul pavorreal en las cortinas, los sillones y el magnífico papel tapiz de formas trapezoidales. Sobre este fondo relucía el bronce pulido de las lámparas, los detalles de los muebles y abundantes objetos decorativos.

De reojo, Candy vio la lujosa cama con dosel y sintió las mejillas enrojecer, pero en lugar de ir directo hacia allá, caminó hasta la ventana, desde la cual podía verse el lago y los altísimos edificios que lo rodeaban.

Albert la tomó por la cintura y se le fue con besos al cuello.

Candy, con todo y sus 27 años, con todo y las ganas que tenía de él, se sentía nerviosa.

-¡Espera! -dijo ella, escapando del abrazo de Albert.

Aunque no intentó retenerla en sus brazos, él lucía desconcertado.

-Albert, cuando digo que esperes, me refiero a unos momentos. Estoy aquí y no voy a ir a ningún lado.

Era la verdad. Lo único que necesitaba era darse un respiro. Si bien estaba segura de querer estar con Albert, venir con él a la habitación había sido muy repentino.

Albert respiró aliviado y asintió con la cabeza. Candy sonrió con coquetería y dijo:

-Hay algo que siempre quise hacer contigo y nunca me atreví. Pero debes cerrar los ojos.

-¿Cerrar los ojos?

-Sí, anda, dame ese gusto.

Candy puso una cara tan traviesa, que Albert tragó en seco.

-De acuerdo -dijo él, y cerró los ojos.

Aun sin mirar, oyó que Candy se quitaba los zapatos y los dejaba caer en el piso. Luego sintió que los pasos de Candy se alejaban más al interior de la habitación.

-¿Candy, a dónde vas?

-Espera un poco, no abras los ojos estoy casi lista… debo decidir cómo haré esto, es que es algo que nunca había hecho antes…

Albert sintió un cosquilleo por dentro del pecho debido a la expectación y estuvo a punto de suplicar _"vamos, Candy, hazlo ya"_ cuando sintió un tremendo almohadazo por media cabeza que lo dejó tambaleando.

-¡Pequeña diablilla, ven acá! -exclamó Albert, al correr por una almohada y luego ir en persecución de Candy.

Como Candy era más ágil pudo brincar sobre la cama, por encima del sofá y escapar a la mayoría de los lances de Albert, mientras que él recibió bastantes almohadazos.

Resignado a que había perdido la esponjosa batalla, Albert dejó caer su almohada y atrapó a Candy por la cintura para levantarla en brazos. Ninguno podía parar de reír.

-¡Albert, bájame ya! -decía Candy, muerta de la risa y pataleando en vano- Vendrán a hacernos callar si no paramos.

-¡Quiero ver que lo intenten! -retó Albert entre carcajadas.

En lugar de dejar a Candy sobre el suelo, Albert dio un par de pasos hacia la cama y se tumbó de costado con Candy entre sus brazos.

Todavía riendo, Candy acarició el cabello de Albert, que había quedado muy revuelto debido a la guerra de almohadas.

Inesperadamente, la expresión de Albert se volvió seria y sus ojos se humedecieron.

-¿Qué pasa, Albert? -preguntó Candy, consternada.

-Me hiciste mucha falta, Candy.

-Albert, cariño…

-Sé que no fue para lastimarme, que lo hiciste por el bien de los dos, pero… ha sido muy difícil estar lejos de ti.

Candy puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Albert, y dijo:

-Para mí también. Fue mucho más difícil de lo que podía imaginar.

Si Candy hubiera sabido cuántas noches pasaría sin dormir, pensando en Albert, sufriendo por su ausencia, no habría podido alejarse de él. Pero ahora que él volvía a sus brazos hecho un hombre, se daba cuenta de que todo había valido la pena y que Albert lo entendía también.

-Mira si soy tonto -dijo él, pasándose una mano para secarse los ojos-, ¡qué momento elijo para ponerme sentimental!

-Por ser así, exactamente como eres, es que estoy aquí contigo -contestó Candy, mientras acariciaba el hermoso rostro de Albert.

Fue en ese momento que Candy cayó en cuenta de que nada se interponía entre ellos. Todo lo que había hecho desde el primer beso había sido luchar contra el deseo y resistir, pero ya no hacía falta. Acercó su rostro al de él y lo besó con dulzura... una dulzura que muy pronto se convirtió en ardor.

Albert respondió con igual intensidad. Mientras ella se le repegaba al cuerpo, él metió la mano debajo de la falda para acariciar los muslos de Candy. Eran tan suaves y bien torneados. Habría podido quedarse eternamente ahí si no fuera porque había tanto más que tocar.

-¡Albert! -casi gimió Candy cuando sintió su mano en la entrepierna.

Para entonces, él había migrado sus besos al escote de Candy. La ropa definitivamente estorbaba.

Albert se concentró en desabotonarle la blusa y pronto se encontró con la misma visión que no había podido borrarse de la memoria.

-Tu bra de encaje...

Se escuchó decir a Albert, con un tono bajo, como un ronroneo que algo tenía de salvaje. No pudo quitarle esa prenda tan pronto como hubiera querido, porque ella también se esforzaba por sacarle a él toda la ropa. Pero la espera de años tuvo su recompensa al fin, y cuando Candy estuvo frente a sus ojos en todo su esplendor natural, Albert ya estaba listo en cuerpo y alma para darse a ella.

Lo que siguió, no tuvo nada de racional, fue puro placer, puro instinto y amor.

\+ o +

La luz dorada de la puesta del sol entraba por la ventana. Candy tenía la cabeza sobre el hombro de Albert y pasaba la punta de uno de sus dedos sobre sus pectorales. Hacer el amor con él era como un sueño, y esa tarde había soñado tres veces.

Candy estaba segura de ser muy amada. Tampoco le quedaban dudas de que Albert hubiera gozado tanto como ella y, sin embargo, él tenía la expresión seria.

-¿Ya me vas a decir qué estás pensando? -dijo ella.

Alber volvió sus ojos azules hacia ella, pero no contestó.

-¿Albert? -insistió ella con voz inquieta.

Él dudó en contarle a Candy lo que estaba pensando, la idea que cobraba más fuerza conforme avanzaba el día. Hasta él se sentía abrumado por la fuerza y la certeza de su anhelo. Tragó en seco, le tembló un labio, pero al final se decidió a decir:

-Ven a Boston conmigo. Quiero que vivamos juntos.


End file.
